It is often necessary to fuse two bone regions to repair a fracture or to fuse a joint. On type of device used to fuse two bone regions is a compression staple that is generally “U” shaped and includes a pair of spaced apart leg sections and a connector section that connects the leg sections together. In one type of compression staple, the connector section includes a somewhat open diamond shaped region. In this type of device, the leg sections are insertable into apertures in bone regions. Subsequently, the diamond shaped region is expanded with an expansion tool. The expansion of the diamond shaped region causes the leg sections to move towards each other. This pulls the bone regions together.
Unfortunately, with this design compression staple can have a relatively large lateral profile when the staple is fully expanded.